


Сделка

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Нил приезжает в Сторибрук, когда узнает, что Румпельштильцхен попал в наш мир, чтобы найти его.





	Сделка

Нил стоял перед дверью, не решаясь войти. Уже около часа он мялся на пороге. Пока он раздумывал, успело стемнеть. Вокруг зажглись фонари, а он все стоял, вглядываясь в темноту. Нелегко было принять решение, даже когда он уже приехал сюда. Он всегда мог передумать и отступить...  
Глубоко вздохнув и на миг прикрыв глаза, Нил рывком открыл дверь и зашел в лавку. Изо всех сил стараясь принять непринужденный вид. Косясь на отца, надеясь, что он не заметит на себе пристального взгляда.  
\- Что вам угодно? - поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, обратив на него внимание.  
\- Я просто смотрю, - выдавил Нил, отворачиваясь и глядя на его отражение в старинном кувшине.  
Отец был похож на самого себя - и одновременно на чудовище, которым стал. Худой, опирающийся на трость, опустошенно-печальный, но сосредоточенный и уверенный.  
Он не узнал его или просто не вспомнил? Только бы понять...  
Сторибрук стоял здесь уже восемнадцать лет. Должно быть, если отец сохранил память, это были самые мучительные годы для него. Быть запертым здесь, будто в клетке. Без магии, без возможности уехать, отправиться на его поиски. Проживать один бесконечный день...  
\- Мистер Голд?.. - окликнул Нил осторожно.  
\- Слушаю, - отозвался Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Вы не сдаете комнату?  
\- Могу и сдать, - пожал плечами отец. - Если будете вносить плату вовремя.  
Нил бросил на прилавок внушительную пачку денег. После недавних махинаций их у него хватало. Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся, пересчитывая купюры.  
\- Хорошо. Договорились.

Даже спустя неделю тесного проживания рядом с отцом Нил так и не смог понять, помнит ли тот его. Помнит ли самого себя. Только один человек, возможно, мог ответить на его вопрос - тот, кто наложил заклятье. Но Злой Королеве доверять было нельзя...  
Поэтому он просто наблюдал. Как день за днем отец делает одно и то же. Как пуста и бессмысленна его жизнь. Он ни разу не увидел его улыбки. Словно отец разучился улыбаться...  
Порой они ужинали вместе, но даже тогда Румпельштильцхен был закрыт и неразговорчив. Когда Нил заводил беседу, он мрачно молчал и отвечал изредка и в основном односложно - исключительно из вежливости.  
Нил ощущал, что его гнетет это безразличие. Он был для отца пустым местом. И пусть тот не знал, кто он на самом деле... Как же хотелось сказать, чтобы увидеть в его глазах хоть что-то похожее на любовь... Хоть какую-то заинтересованность...  
Он приехал сюда, едва узнав о проклятье. Думая, что сможет воссоединиться с отцом. Что тот станет просить прощения, а он отвергнет его, как капризный обиженный ребенок. И отец начнет его добиваться...  
Но все оказалось иначе. Совсем иначе. Нил пребывал в растерянности и смятении. Он и не думал, что быть отвергнутым, быть пустым местом, совершенно ничего не значить для того, кто дорог - настолько больно. Отец не спешил падать перед ним на колени, вымаливая прощение. Отец даже не смотрел на него - только исправно требовал арендную плату. Нил был подавлен и расстроен, совершенно не представляя, что теперь со всем этим делать. Ожидания не оправдались, а запасным планом озаботиться он не потрудился. Только и оставалось, что продолжать играть в незнакомцев. Пока со своей ролью он неплохо справлялся.  
Так прошло несколько месяцев. Несколько невыносимых месяцев. Не сосчитать мгновений, когда они были рядом - так близко - и так далеко. Каждый раз Нил ждал, что в глазах отца зажжется хоть искра неравнодушия - и каждый раз ненавидел себя за это. Они были чужими друг другу.  
Для него стало полной неожиданностью, когда отец, в очередной раз пересчитав его плату за комнату, вернул ему половину денег.  
\- Я решил, что буду брать меньше... - сопроводил он свое действие растерянно-задумчивой репликой. Будто сам пытаясь найти в глубинах души причины так поступать.  
Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Нил удержал его руку. Заставив вздрогнуть и вопросительно поднять на себя глаза.  
\- Вам одиноко? - спросил он прежде, чем подумал. - Хотите, сходим куда-нибудь?  
Румпельштильцхен смотрел на него непонимающе - смущенно и растерянно - подозревая в этом искреннем предложении какой-то подвох.  
\- Я вам чужой человек...  
\- У меня нет родных, у вас тоже. Что плохого нам скрасить одиночество друг друга?  
\- Вы знаете, что приглашаете прогуляться того, кого все в городе ненавидят и боятся?  
\- Я не могу вас бояться, - усмехнулся Нил. Не после того, как он видел отца в домашнем халате поедающим лапшу или поющим в душе. - И, раз вас ненавидят, тогда вам тем более нужен друг.  
\- Ладно... - с неохотой согласился Румпельштильцхен, снедаемый сомнениями. - Давайте прогуляемся...  
Отец казался таким уязвимым. Хромой, он шел, опираясь на трость, с таким лицом, будто его мир рухнул давным-давно и он все еще оплакивал осколки.  
\- Вы не выглядите опасным, - осторожно заметил Нил.  
Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся.  
\- Потому что я опасен только для тех, кто мне что-то должен.  
\- А вы уверены, что я вам не должен?  
Сейчас отцу было нечего с него потребовать, кроме исправно вносимой арендной платы. Которую Нил незаметно крал у него же. Странно, что Румпельштильцхен ни разу не спросил его, откуда он берет деньги... Ведь со дня своего приезда Нил ни разу не пытался найти работу.  
Румпельштильцхен остановился и присел на скамейку, опираясь на трость.  
\- Вы устали? - спросил сын, плюхаясь рядом.  
\- Нога порой болит.  
Нил хотел положить руку ему на колено, но не решился. Такой жест от едва знакомого человека можно было расценить весьма двусмысленно.  
\- Я вижу вас не опасным, как все, - сказал он вместо этого. - Я вижу вашу уязвимость и печаль.  
\- Однажды и вы увидите во мне зло... И уйдете... Я всегда буду один...  
\- Больше не уйду, - буркнул Нил себе под нос. - Я с вами. Я всегда буду с вами.  
Отец выглядел таким обреченно-несчастным... Нил придвинулся ближе и все же приобнял его. Это был самый откровенный их разговор за все это время... Румпельштильцхен боялся сблизиться с кем-то, потому и держал дистанцию. И нельзя сказать, чтобы его опасения были безосновательны...  
\- Почему вы совсем один? - решился спросить Нил.  
Отец усмехнулся - напряженно, болезненно. Направив взгляд вдаль, куда-то за бескрайний горизонт.  
\- Никто не захочет быть рядом с чудовищем.  
Он помнил?..  
Нил не решился признаться. Всего-то... Ему всего-то нужно было назвать свое истинное имя. Он мог сказать правду... Но почему-то этого не сделал. Не захотел, не смог...  
\- Я хочу быть рядом с чудовищем, - усмехнулся он, обнимая его за плечи и утыкаясь лбом ему в висок. - Если чудовище мне позволит.  
\- Позволит, пока ты за это платишь, - отозвался Румпельштильцхен, стараясь скрыть за насмешкой смущение и растерянность.  
«Я Бэйлфаер», - два слова - и все было бы кончено. Вся эта убивающая мука, все эти равнодушные взгляды... Беседы, поддерживаемые лишь из вежливости... Если отец помнил. Если же нет...  
\- Ты ходишь, опираясь на трость, - негромко проговорил Нил, накрывая его ладонь, лежащую на рукояти, своей. - Но чтобы идти по жизни, тебе тоже нужно на кого-то опереться...  
Румпельштильцхен собирался ответить, но не успел - чужие губы накрыли его поцелуем - чувственным и ярким. Глубоким, насыщенным, который погружал в себя с первых мгновений, затмевая собой весь мир. Он забылся в этом неземном блаженстве, вспоминая вкус чего-то давно забытого, утерянного. Вкус счастья и любви.  
Нил отстранился, пытаясь совладать с участившимся дыханием и отчаянным биением сердца. Отец облизнул губы, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее.  
\- Нил... - позвал он тихо, изумленно.  
«Бэй...» - прозвучало в его голове.  
Как же ему хотелось услышать это... Но он не сказал.  
Он хотел его - хотел своего отца. И сказать о том, кто он на самом деле - значило навсегда перечеркнуть это желание. Он был ему ужасным сыном. Но, может, смог бы стать хорошим возлюбленным...

Нил неплохо ладил с горожанами несмотря на то, что был гораздо ближе к Румпельштильцхену, чем к ним. Он единственный знал его - пусть и не до конца, но намного лучше них. И потому не разделял их страхов и неприязни. Впрочем, к нему самому все относились вполне сносно.  
Порой он успевал перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов, когда заезжал в кафе. Вот и сегодня ему удалось краем уха услышать новые сплетни - поговаривали, что у мэра появился ребенок. Воочию Нил убедился в этом, когда привез Румпельштильцхену обед. Войдя в лавку, он застал их вдвоем - отца и Реджину - ожесточенно спорящую с ним. У нее в руках и правда был младенец в переноске - заливающийся плачем из-за криков приемной матери.  
Поставив его на витрину, она продолжила кричать на Румпельштильцхена, не обращая на ребенка совершенно никакого внимания. Как и на Нила, который подошел к нему и осторожно взял на руки. Младенец тут же замолчал как по волшебству. Реджина обернулась, ошеломленно взирая на это.  
\- Может, он есть хочет? - растерянно спросил Нил, зачем-то кивая на гамбургеры, которые принес с собой.  
\- Идиот, - огрызнулась Реджина, отбирая у него ребенка и удаляясь прочь.  
Нил вздохнул, оборачиваясь к отцу.  
\- Чего она орала-то?  
\- Ее не устроила биологическая мать ребенка, - усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен. - Ведь это я нашел для нее сына.  
\- А что с ней не так? - хмыкнул Нил. - Наследственность плохая? Или они лично знакомы? Кто она вообще?  
\- Эмма Свон. Она родила ребенка в тюрьме.  
Нил вздрогнул, ошарашенный внезапным пониманием. Только что он держал на руках собственного сына...  
\- Ты знаешь ее? - насторожился Румпельштильцхен, заметив его смятение.  
\- Да так... - нервно отмахнулся Нил. - Мы с ней...  
\- У вас были отношения?  
\- Не то, чтобы... Мы спали вместе, она меня связала и ограбила!  
Румпельштильцхен рассмеялся.  
\- Я знаю, что ты в розыске. Нил Кэссиди. В ее деле были упоминания о тебе.  
\- Ну да, я ее подставил... - нехотя признал сын.  
\- И знаю, что ты крадешь у меня деньги, - продолжал отец невозмутимо.  
\- Давно? - виновато уточнил Нил.  
\- Почти с самого начала.  
\- Тогда почему?..  
Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся. Его пальцы, сжимающие трость, едва заметно напряглись.  
\- Мне нравится тешить себя иллюзиями.  
Он помнил... Теперь Нил был в этом уверен. Он должен был сказать сейчас... Признаться наконец, кто он есть...  
\- Думаю, тебе уже нет смысла платить за комнату, - заметил отец. - Мне, моими же деньгами. И вот еще что...  
Нил ожидал, что его сейчас просто вышвырнут вон. Но Румпельштильцхен протянул ему свою кредитку.  
\- А код? - растерянно спросил сын, повертев ее в руках. Вопрос догнал у самого порога.  
\- Год рождения моего сына, - отозвался отец, скрываясь в подсобке.  
Нил тяжело вздохнул, хватаясь за голову и замирая в этом положении. Что это была за глупая игра...

В очередной раз Нил топтался на пороге, не решаясь постучать. На сей раз - на пороге особняка Реджины. Проклятая судьба просто издевалась над ним. Сначала отец, теперь сын... И оба были недосягаемы.  
\- Что вам угодно? - с неприязнью поинтересовалась Реджина, поджав губы, когда он все же решился.  
\- Я... - начал Нил, и только теперь осознал, что совершенно не представляет, что сказать. - Ребенок... Которого вы... В общем... Это мой ребенок...  
\- Это мой ребенок, - с нажимом проговорила женщина. - О вас даже нет ни единого упоминания в документах. Вы не имеете на него никакого права.  
\- Да мне не нужно право, - растерянно попытался объяснить Нил. - Просто... Я его биологический отец. Ему, наверное, с вами будет лучше, чем со мной... Просто... Можно его увидеть?  
\- Нет, - категорично отрезала Реджина, захлопывая дверь перед самым его носом. - Вы посторонний человек.  
Нил едва успел вклиниться в проем ботинком.  
\- Я сын Румпельштильцхена, - выпалил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
На лице женщины отразилась смесь разнообразнейших эмоций.  
\- Проходите, - мрачно позволила она.  
У них выдалась куда более душевная беседа, чем Нил ожидал. Реджина пригласила его за стол и угостила яблочным пирогом, который он ни за что не рискнул бы есть в Зачарованном Лесу - но не здесь, в месте, где отсутствовала магия.  
\- Так Румпельштильцхен хочет назад своего внука? - уточнила Реджина, невесело усмехаясь.  
Нилу нравился ее опасный взгляд. Такой напряженный, затаенно-яростный. Как у пантеры, выслеживающей добычу и вот-вот готовой наброситься.  
\- Он не знает, - покачал головой Нил. - И не узнает. Во всяком случае, от меня. Он не знает, кто я такой. Я не скажу ему о ребенке, вы не скажете обо мне. Идет?  
\- Чего вы тогда хотите?  
\- Только знать, что мой сын в порядке.  
\- Он будет в порядке, - уверенно пообещала Реджина. - Я назвала его Генри. В честь своего умершего отца.  
\- А как он умер? - беспечно поинтересовался Нил. Только задав вопрос, он осознал, насколько глупо и невежливо спрашивать о столь личном почти незнакомого человека.  
\- Я убила его, - все же ответила женщина после паузы. - Чтобы наложить проклятье.  
Нил поднял глаза, непонимающе глядя на нее.  
\- Зачем было идти на такие жертвы? Ради чего?  
\- Из-за Белоснежки... Из-за моей матери... Вся моя жизнь... Это была попытка все исправить...  
Реджина словно выдавливала из себя каждое слово. И с каждым произнесенным словом ей становилось легче. Она так долго жила среди тех, кто не знал ее... Кто жил пустой повторяющейся изо дня в день жизнью... Нил среди этого проклятого города казался единственным настоящим. Она слишком долго держала все в себе - и потому не смогла не использовать этот шанс выговориться.  
\- Из-за Белоснежки, - мрачно усмехнулась она, отводя взгляд. - Моя мать сломала мне жизнь, считая, что делает это ради моего счастья.  
Нил ободряюще коснулся ее руки липкими пальцами, забыв, что всего мгновение назад держал ими кусок пирога.  
\- Я знаю, каково иметь родителя, который делает тебе больно, думая, что это для твоего же блага.  
\- Она убила моего возлюбленного.  
\- Оу...  
Такого отец не сделал бы - в этом Нил был уверен. Никогда он не убил бы того, кто был бы дорог его сыну. Даже если бы ему самому грозила опасность...  
\- Моя мать бросила меня, когда я был ребенком, - ответил он, собравшись с мыслями. Пауза слишком затянулась.  
\- Лучше бы и моя тоже, - усмехнулась Реджина, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
Нил потянулся к ней, уронив со стола бутылку вина - она подалась навстречу, сливаясь с ним в поцелуе. Злая Королева при всех своих весьма опасных недостатках была шикарной женщиной. И ночь, которую он провел с ней, определенно стоила того.

Румпельштильцхен не спрашивал, куда Нил уходит ночами. Где пропадает днем.  
Нила же мучила совесть. Он разрывался между одной своей семьей и другой - не зная, какая из них для него важнее. Не хотелось быть для своего сына плохим отцом. И лучшее, что он мог сделать - быть вместе с женщиной, которая стала для Генри матерью. Она нравилась ему, хоть он и не испытывал к ней неземной любви. У них было много общего. И отличный секс.  
Отец день ото дня становился все мрачнее. Он снова остался в одиночестве. И Нил не мог себе этого простить.  
Как-то вечером он подошел к нему, не зная, как начать разговор. Румпельштильцхен сидел на диване, читая газету, и Нил просто встал позади, положив руки ему на плечи.  
\- Выглядишь напряженным. Хочешь, сделаю тебе массаж? - спросил он тихо.  
Он старался быть нежным. Старался, чтобы его прикосновения были приятны. Отец прикрыл глаза, позволяя ему это. Представляя, что он - действительно его сын. Простивший, желающий быть рядом. И все еще не веря.  
Нил уткнулся отцу в затылок, обнимая его за шею.  
\- Я Бэйлфаер, - склонившись, беззвучно шепнул он ему на ушко.  
Снова не осмелившись сказать это вслух.

Румпельштильцхен не ожидал застать Нила в душе. Дверь оказалась не заперта - похоже, Нила вообще не слишком волновало хоть что-то вокруг. Пританцовывая, он был полностью поглощен тем, что пел, используя душ как имитацию микрофона.  
Румпельштильцхен смутился и хотел тут же уйти, однако не успел - поскользнувшись, Нил упал и угодил прямо к нему в объятия. Подняв глаза, он неловко улыбнулся, обхватывая отца за шею. И, недолго думая, поцеловал прямо в губы, проникая языком в приоткрытый рот. Румпельштильцхен шумно выдохнул, издав не то стон, не то короткое поскуливание - жалобно-умоляющее, тихое. И потрясенно охнул, когда Нил прижался ближе, завлекающе заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Он ощутил, как в штанах становится тесно и жарко. Как близость разгоряченного обнаженного тела, которую он в последний раз ощущал давным-давно, заставляет забыть обо всем на свете, погружаясь в это мгновение. Он тяжело дышал, стонал ему в губы, ноги подкашивались от бессильного наслаждения и сумасшедшего возбуждения. Нил ласкал так умело и старательно...  
Румпельштильцхен и сам не заметил, как оказался прижатым к стене, отчаянно цепляющимся за край ванны. В тот миг существовали только эти губы, только горящие глаза напротив, только жар родного тела, с которым разделяла теперь лишь кожа...  
\- Бэй... - застонал он, цепляясь за его плечи и едва не падая на пол - удерживаемый его сильными руками. Нога давала о себе знать. - Я знаю, что это ты, Бэй...  
Нил не ответил. Он уже был внутри - ощущал, как отец сжимается, обхватывая его собой, и весь дрожит, переполняемый чувствами. Его волосы щекотали шею. Его стоны доносились до слуха, переворачивая все внутри. Двигаться быстрее, входить глубже... Пусть ему не будет одиноко. Пусть будет хорошо и тепло. Пусть чувствует, что его могут любить и хотеть...  
Все, через что он прошел...  
Накинув на отца полотенце, Нил на руках донес его до ближайшего дивана. Румпельштильцхен не позволил ему отстраниться, заглядывая в глаза - растерянно, жалобно, с надеждой.  
\- Что ты там кричал... в процессе? - невозмутимо поинтересовался Нил.  
И вздрогнул, когда руки отца разжались, а взгляд поблек, вновь наполнившись тоской.  
\- Ничего...

Нил брел по улице, спрятав руки в карманы. Он давно весь промок от дождя. Был еще далеко не вечер, однако стояла беспросветная темень - черные тучи перекрыли все небо, нависнув над Сторибруком, будто очередное проклятие. Немногочисленные люди, не успевшие забежать под крыши, утопали в лужах.  
На душе было паршиво. Со злости Нил изо всех сил топнул ногой, и его окатило водой из лужи. От этого почему-то стало легче. Еще легче могло бы стать, если бы в эту лужу его макнули лицом.  
Он ненавидел себя за то, как поступал с отцом. За то, что в глубине души хотел оставить все, как есть. И снова и снова отсрочивал момент, когда придется сказать правду. Даже несмотря на то, что отец давно уже все понял.  
Он поднялся по ступенькам, угрюмо уставившись на дверь, и постучал - Реджина открыла почти сразу. Она хотела пригласить его в дом, но он оборвал ее на полуслове:  
\- Я больше не приду.  
\- Почему?  
Она казалась очень ошарашенной. Ведь у них все было хорошо. Все эти встречи... Общий ребенок... В каком-то смысле они были семьей.  
\- Папа не разрешает, - непринужденно пожал плечами Нил, разворачиваясь и возвращаясь под дождь.  
Он поступил по-свински. В очередной раз. И в очередной раз нашел себе оправдание.

Домой он вернулся под вечер. Усталый, грязный, желающий только одного - поскорее улечься в теплую постель.  
\- Ты весь промок! - взволнованно воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, едва увидев его.  
Вскочив, он кинулся к сыну, принимаясь стаскивать с него одежду.  
\- Быстро в душ, - скомандовал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. - Я пока заварю тебе чай.  
Выйдя из душа, Нил застал отца за дверью. Румпельштильцхен тут же завернул его в одеяло и отправил в кровать, пообещав принести чай. Спустя пару минут он явился к нему не только с чаем, но также неся с собой пряники и печенье.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло поблагодарил Нил. После целого дня под дождем голос заметно охрип.  
Румпельштильцхен поцеловал его в лоб - то ли желая приласкать, то ли для того, чтобы проверить температуру. Нил тяжело вздохнул, с хрустом надкусывая печенье. Так определенно не могло больше продолжаться...  
\- Отгадай мое имя, - произнес он, посмотрев отцу в глаза. - Угадаешь - получишь то, чего хочешь больше всего.  
\- Бэй... - прошептал Румпельштильцхен, будто все еще не веря. - Это правда ты?..  
\- Да, папа, - виновато вздохнул Нил, утыкаясь ему в плечо. - Я приехал, как только узнал, что ты тут...  
\- Бэй... Прости меня, прости...  
\- Все хорошо.  
Румпельштильцхен обнял его, крепче прижимая к себе. Да... Теперь все наконец действительно было хорошо... Его мальчик был рядом... Простил его... Пришел к нему сам... Чтобы быть вместе...  
Бэй любил его... О большем он не мог и мечтать...

Они сидели у пруда, бросая в воду мелкие камешки. В тени парковых деревьев. Кругом было тихо и безмятежно. Даже ветерок - легкий, прохладный - ласкал кожу, дополняя эту идиллическую картину.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шептали они друг другу, то и дело сливаясь в поцелуе. И улыбались - ярко, радостно, становясь воплощением бушующего восторга.  
Нил был по-настоящему счастлив. Прожив с отцом несколько долгих лет, состоящих из одного дня. Без магии, в проклятом Сторибруке. Который был создан ради него...  
\- Бэй, - тихо позвал отец, сплетая с ним пальцы. - Как давно ты виделся с сыном?  
\- Я не говорил тебе... - растерянно начал Нил, но Румпельштильцхен перебил его, усмехнувшись:  
\- Несложно догадаться.  
\- Давно... - вздохнул сын. - У меня с Реджиной очень... непростые отношения.  
\- Ты с ней спал, - озвучил его мысли отец.  
\- К чему ты все это? - насупился Нил.  
Румпельштильцхен отстранился, заглянув ему в глаза внезапно серьезно. Сжав его руку. Словно прося понять...  
\- Когда я потерял тебя... - начал он, тщательно подбирая слова. - Бэй, я... Есть пророчество. Мальчик, который станет моей погибелью... Я думаю, это Генри... Я просто... Хочу, чтобы ты это знал...  
\- Ты хочешь убить его?  
Нил видел в глазах отца смесь страха и надежды. Боль и глубочайшую вину.  
\- Ты ни черта не изменился, - раздраженно бросил он, отдергивая руку и отстраняясь.  
\- Я не стану этого делать, Бэй... - жалобно зашептал Румпельштильцхен, едва не плача. - Прошу, поверь мне...  
Нил развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. Отец не смог бы догнать его. Уже через несколько метров Румпельштильцхен осел на землю, схватившись за больную ногу. Все, что ему оставалось - бессильно смотреть сыну вслед.

Нил вернулся домой поздно, надеясь, что отец уже лег спать. Однако Румпельштильцхен дожидался его, изводясь от беспокойства. Он кинулся к сыну, едва тот ступил на порог. Умоляя простить, умоляя поверить. Нил оттолкнул его, не став слушать, и направился в свою комнату. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось видеть отца и слушать его оправдания.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Бэй... - донеслось ему вслед. - Я просто... пытался... быть честным...  
Нил развернулся, окидывая его яростным взглядом.  
\- Тогда почему не сказал раньше?!  
\- Прости...  
Румпельштильцхен коснулся его плеча в попытке обнять, но Нил сбросил его руку.  
\- Зачем ты так, Бэй... - с болью прошептал отец, с мольбой глядя ему в глаза.  
\- А может, это тебе лучше умереть? - процедил Нил сквозь зубы. - В конце концов, ты явно достоин этого больше, чем невинный ребенок. За все, что ты сделал. И еще сделаешь.  
За очередную попытку коснуться себя он отбросил отца на пол и ушел, чтобы запереться в комнате и побыть одному. Запоздалое сожаление о такой жестокости накрыло почти сразу же.  
Он не мог больше здесь оставаться. Просто не мог. Все возвращалось... Отец по-прежнему был чудовищем. А он по-прежнему был не готов это принять...  
Наговорил ужасных вещей, пожелал смерти.  
И только что... Он почти его ударил. За то, чего даже не было. А может, и быть не могло...  
Утром, когда Румпельштильцхен решился прийти к сыну, комната была пуста, а на столе лежала записка.  
«Прощай, папа, - едва смог прочесть он сквозь слезы. - Не ищи меня и прости за все».  
О, Бэй... Его глупый маленький Бэй... Он снова, как ребенок, бежал от проблем...

Румпельштильцхен терпеливо дожидался, пока спадет проклятье. Пока магия вернется к нему. Он всей душой стремился на поиски сына. И теперь стоял перед границей, не в силах ее преодолеть.  
Все было кончено.  
Все, что у него осталось - невыносимая боль и разбитое сердце.  
Бэй был недосягаем. Потерян навек.  
Вдали загудел мотор. Румпельштильцхен, приглядевшись, узнал свой же автомобиль. Угнанный сыном пару лет назад...  
Нил пересек границу и остановился напротив. Выходя из машины и принимая в объятия кинувшегося к нему отца. Прижимая к себе крепче, прося прощения, обещая впредь всегда быть рядом.  
\- Бэй... - шептал Румпельштильцхен, покрывая поцелуями его лицо. - Бэй... Бэй...  
Нил слегка отстранился, сжимая его руки в своих ладонях. Соприкасаясь с ним лбами и просто глядя в глаза.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал он тихо, искренне. - Прости, папа. Я больше не убегу.  
Румпельштильцхен уткнулся ему в плечо, и сын обнял его за дрожащие плечи. Как же не хотелось больше видеть его слезы... Как же хотелось от всего уберечь...

Нил был бесконечно рад, что отец не видит его сейчас. Сейчас, когда он, играя примерного семьянина, шел по парку, держа за руку Генри, по другую сторону от которого находилась Эмма. Помириться с ней не составило труда - разве только лицу был нанесен небольшой ущерб от близкого знакомства с ее кулаком. Эмма все еще любила его. Даже если сама не хотела себе в этом признаться.  
Что же такого должно было случиться, чтобы из-за этого ребенка погиб отец? Ведь не сам же Генри убил бы его, в самом деле... Может, все еще можно было исправить, не жертвуя никем из семьи?  
Ему не хотелось делать выбор. Одно дело - бросить сына, свалив заботу о нем на чужие плечи, и совсем другое - убить его. Эту грань Нил переступить не мог.  
Он был уверен - отец как-нибудь выкрутится сам. В конце концов, он столько раз умудрялся обмануть всех вокруг и выжить... Но в этот раз в случае провала вина за его смерть лежала бы на Ниле. Ведь это из-за него Румпельштильцхен не мог убить Генри.  
И ему пришлось бы с этим жить.  
Нил сам не понимал, чего боится больше. Потерять отца или пойти на чудовищное убийство. Проще было снова сбежать. Прочь от всего, от проблем, которые он не находил сил решить. И он поступил бы так - но только не в этот раз. Пришло время принимать невыносимо тяжелые решения. Пришло время бороться за то, что дорого. Любой ценой...  
Как же непросто было решиться на это...  
Отец пожертвовал бы ради него чем угодно. Убил бы того, кто дорог. Если бы пришлось выбирать...  
Нил почти не знал своего сына. Он понимал, что должен любить его. И этот долг удерживал от шага в пропасть. Только он - и ничто иное. Не было даже любви.  
Всю жизнь он презирал и ненавидел отца за его ужасные поступки - за то, что он убивал, когда мог этого не делать. За то, что был жесток, за то, что ставил выгоду выше любви. И только теперь осознал, как сильно в нем ошибался.  
Отец держал слово. Даже потеряв сына. Он не стал убивать Генри.  
Ведь и тогда... Когда сын предложил уйти в мир без магии... Румпельштильцхен наплевал на себя, на то, как было бы лучше для него, принял сделку, чтобы только сделать счастливым сына. И совершил ужасную ошибку.  
Было непросто решиться. И все же Нил смог.  
Он ничего не понимал в магии. Однако прекрасно знал, где отец хранит свои яды. Оставалось только проследить, чтобы яд достался именно тому, кому был предназначен.  
Все произошло, когда он сидел за столом в семейном кругу абсолютной чуждой ему семьи. Вместе с Эммой и ее родителями. Здесь-то Генри и выпил минералку, купленную ему отцом сегодня днем - в нее-то он незаметно и подлил яд.  
Это был сумасшедший день, перевернувший весь его мир с ног на голову. Домой он вернулся под утро - утомленный, изнуренный бессонной ночью. От содеянного его трясло и выворачивало наизнанку.  
\- Бэй! - взволнованно воскликнул отец, выбегая навстречу. - Где ты был?  
\- В больнице, - хрипло отозвался Нил, бессильно падая к нему в объятия - ноги уже не держали. - Генри... Я убил Генри...  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, но не сказал ничего. Только помог ему дойти до кровати и лечь. И сам, опустившись рядом, прижал к себе, отчаянно желая успокоить и согреть, унять его дрожь и слезы. Слов не было больше нужно - ни одному из них. Все было сказано этим поступком.

Нил копался во внутренностях автомобиля, пытаясь определить поломку, как раз тогда, когда его окликнул знакомый голос, которого он предпочел бы больше никогда не слышать. От неожиданности ударившись головой о крышку капота, Нил выругался и потер затылок, оборачиваясь к Эмме, остановившейся позади него.  
\- Магия, убившая Генри, принадлежала Темному, - сообщила она вместо приветствия.  
\- Я знаю, - нехотя откликнулся Нил, избегая смотреть ей в глаза. - Это ведь я ее взял.  
Эмма явно не ждала от него такого признания.  
\- Ты убил своего сына?!  
\- Я знал его пару недель, - пожал плечами Нил, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым. - Отца я знаю всю жизнь. Знаю, что он любит меня, как никогда не будет любить никто из вас. Я разделю с ним вашу ненависть, если ему это нужно. Я с самого начала должен был это сделать. А не вставать на сторону тех, кто ненавидел его.  
\- Ты чудовище, - глухо проговорила Эмма, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь.  
Нил был удивлен, что она хотя бы не попыталась его ударить. Но на мгновение он видел в ее глазах неизгладимый ужас, сумасшедшую, бешеную, зашкаливающую ненависть - все то, с чем жил каждый день отец.  
Только теперь, наверное, Нил мог по-настоящему понять его. Только теперь, ощутив себя на его месте. Разделив с ним то, что неразрывно сопровождало все эти годы.  
Несмываемое клеймо чудовища.


End file.
